Magical Mayhem
by deefletchers
Summary: This is the story of four lads who just so happen to be wizards. Follow them on their magical adventures in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they learn spells, make friends, find enemies, laugh, cry, fall in love and choose between good of evil. There is also a lot of magical mayhem involved.


The first ever fic I have ever posted online!

None of the characters or locations belong to me, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Reviews would be very helpful! :)

Chapter 1: The Odd Colors of the Morning

James Potter slept with someone.  
He rolled about on the bed, tossing and turning because of the huge throbbing in his head. A bit too much gin last night, eh James? He thought to himself with only a bit of remorse. The Gryffindors, particularly the sixth years, threw a huge WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS party the night before which was too awesome and wild that James could only remember fragments of it. He had tiny flashbacks. He recalled drinking too much with his best mate, Sirius Black. They had a drinking contest, to see who could drink the most beer and not lose his wits. Much to their other best friend, Remus Lupin's horror, both boys ended up way too drunk and began dancing crudely atop of tables. James couldn't help but grin at the memory.

Next James could remember talking to the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. She was beautiful, indeed. One of those girls with illuminating faces, her hair like fire and eyes like emeralds. And she was smart too. Really smart. If his mother were around, she would have told him, James Potter - now that girl is a keeper. You take care of this one. And he would take care of her. He would love her and make her laugh... he'd do anything for Lily Evans.

The only catch was to get her to go out with him.

With a jolt, James remembered asking Lily to escort him back to his room (since he was too drunk to do it himself) and she said YES.

She told him yes.!

James's mind began to spin, remembering that he woke up next to someone this morning. Could The Lord of the High Heavens have finally answered his prayers and brought him his Lily? Was this the day that he could finally, truly be happy?

Hands shaking, James lightly pulled the covers off the sleeping person next to him. He gasped when he saw the flaming red hair. And so it was! Lily! Lily Evans was in James Potter's bed! Although he wished he could have remembered the night a little more clearly, James was still overwhelmed with joy that - without even putting on his glasses- he leapt on top of Lily and kissed her hard on the lips.

Then he went flying across the room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME, POTTER?"

Dazed and disoriented, James could barely mumble a response. "I'm... I'm bloody sorry. I thought... I thought you would have liked a good morning kiss..."

"LIKED IT? LIKED IT? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT?! ARE YOU BARKING MAD?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, alright?" James yelled. He suddenly felt like he was being crushed by a thousand rocks. "I only wanted to be romantic..."

"ROMANTIC? BLOODY HELL, PRONGS. YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT GONNA SUE YOU FOR ASSAULT OR SOMETHING."

James head snapped up. Prongs? Did Lily Evans just call him Prongs? Only three people in the world knew that nickname... and it were his best friends Remus, Peter and... Sirius...

Sirius.

SIRIUS.

James reached for his glasses in his pocket and everything began to be less blurry and started to clear up. The image of Lily on the bed vanished, and was replaced by an infuriated looking Sirius Black with flaming red hair.

"PADFOOT?!" James croaked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and yelled: "Who the bloody hell did you think I was? Madam Pompfrey?"

"I kissed you!" James realized, holding in the urge to throw up. "I kissed you!"

Sirius's handsome face contorted into a disgusted scowl. "I'll be honest mate, you're not much of a good kisser."

"I can't believe I bloody kissed you!"

"How do you think I feel? Waking up, thinking that your best mate suddenly developed feelings for you overnight after seeing you dance half naked at a party? I am scarred for life, Prongs."

James began to feel really sick. He took a good look at Sirius once again.  
"Why the fuck do you have red bloody hair?!" he screeched, seeing that his best friend had replaced his shiny black curls for long, wavy red locks.

Sirius considered this for a moment. He looked thoughtful, as though he were trying to remember the events of the night before. Finally he said: "I don't have a single clue."

Moaning, James plopped down on the floor. "I thought you were Lily Evans." he sobbed.

"Lily?" Sirius actually snorted. "What would Lily Evans be doing in your bed? Having another one of those wistful daydreams again, mate?"

"Oh shut it, Black." said James. "I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"Agreed!" said Sirius. "We speak of this to no one. Not a soul. Not Peter, and not even Remus. ESPECIALLY not Remus. I could just picture his smug little face telling us: 'I told you not to drink that whole casket of champagne...'"

Right on cue, the door swung open and in came Remus Lupin looking fresher and healthier than Sirius or James, and that's saying something. He looked like he was in a hurry. His robes were shabby and he held at least four books in his arms.

"What are you lot still doing here?" said Remus, smacking the books he held on to the bed next to Sirius. "Get into your robes! We have classes in an hour and a huge test in Charms today and you know how Professor Flitwick is s strict about tardiness and all that jibber - WHY ON EARTH IS YOUR HAIR RED SIRIUS?!"

Sirius grinned and flipped his new hairdo elegantly. "So you've noticed, eh Moony? What do you think? Really brings out the color in my eyes, doesn't it?"

"James what are you doing on the floor?" continued Remus, as though Sirius hasn't uttered a word. "Get up! It's filthy down there."

"Leave me here to drown in my own misery." replied James simply.

Remus looked baffled. "What is going on here?"

"Leave it be, Moony. He's just sad he found out he wasn't a good kisser."

"I honestly don't know what has gotten into you two. I told you not to drink all that alcohol last night." he glanced at Sirius's hair once more and winced. "You must have drunk a potion by accident. Now look at you. You look like a deformed-"

"Boo you, Remus! That actually hurts." said Sirius in a crestfallen tone. "And I thought that you of all people would have liked my new hair. I fashioned it after your werewolf fur."

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" groaned Remus in exasperation. "Get your proper hair back or else I shall shave it off myself-"

The door swung open again and in came Peter Pettigrew. He was a short chubby boy with a squeaky voice. "We gotta get in class!" he announced. Then noticing the odd occurrences in the room, he added: "Nice hair, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you! At least someone in this room appreciates my excellent taste in fashion. Perhaps I shall even start a new trend..."

Remus was helping James to get back up on his feet. "Get up, Prongs! Come on. You have legs. Use them!" he said whilst trying to pull his friend up from the ground.

"No!" yelled James. "I told you to leave me be!"

"Don't be such a child, honestly, James..." Remus continued to tug on James who looked like he was in no mood to breathe let alone stand.

"I said NO!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Moony." warned Sirius. "He gets a little-"

James suddenly stiffened up, his face turning an alarming color of green and his lips were quivering. Then his head sprang forward, spraying Remus with chunks of multicolored puke.

"-sick."

The room went completely quiet. James flopped back on the floor and went into a deep sleep. Peter looked like he was in total shock to what had just occurred that he could have wet his pants. Remus stood there, covered with puke.

"Well then." said Sirius lightly. "At least I won't be the only one wearing an unnatural color today."


End file.
